1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of cloth diapers, and more generally, to a cloth training diaper with removable side panels, an inner pocket, and uniquely flexible side panels.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention is designed to provide a “training underwear” option that has adjustable size (due to the removable, elasticized side panels and rise snaps) to allow it to fit a myriad of body shapes and sizes, adjustable absorbency (due to the longitudinal pocket for inserting additional absorbent material), and adjustable style (interchangeable side panels come in different colors, which allows the customer to mix and match colors). The present invention is a pull-on style training pant with a waterproof outer and hidden absorbent layer that forms the back of the pocket. The inner pocket allows the customer to add absorbent material to the trainer to increase its absorbency for naps and nighttime. The side panels may be completely removed and replaced with larger versions of the side panels as the child grows, thereby increasing the size of both the waist and leg openings.
the prior art includes a number of cloth diapers and/or training pants, but none of these other inventions offers: completely removable, snap-on side panels; a longitudinal inner pocket for additional absorbency that extends the entire length of the trainer; and flexible (smocked) side panels that provide elasticity but also present a smooth, non-smocked surface against the child's skin. Although smocking has been done for centuries in connection with garments, the smocking technique of the present invention is unique. Rather than attaching an elastic thread to one side of the material by weaving non-elastic thread around the elastic thread and through the material, as is done in the prior art, the smocking of the present invention is created by actually weaving the elastic thread through the smocking material, as is shown in detail in connection with the figures.
U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 2010/0130955 (Tice) discloses a diaper with smocked side panels, but these side panels are created using the prior art smocking technique described above. In addition, the side panels do not include a smooth, non-smocked material on the inner side of the side panel to prevent the smocking material from creating friction against the wearer's skin. Furthermore, this diaper does not include a pocket, and the side panels are not completely removable.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,629,501 (Labit et al., 2009) provides a reusable diaper with an inner pocket, but the side panels are not removable, and there is no smocking. Also, there is a flap that conceals the slot that forms the entry into the pocket to prevent access to the pocket when not desired, whereas the present invention is intentionally designed to allow the pocket to be readily accessible at all times.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,704,589 (Olson et al., 2010) describes a diaper with stretchable side panels, but these panels are not removable, nor are they formed with the unique smocking stitch of the present invention. In addition, this diaper does not include an inner pocket. U.S. Patent Application Pub. Nos. 2006/0142729 (Sivilich et al.) and 2003/0120253 (Wentzel et al.) both show diapers with removable strips or fasteners on either side of the diaper. These strips or fasteners are not smocked, and the diapers do not include inner pockets.